Pinky Swear?
by sugar-KiWi
Summary: Cappy and Penelope spend a day at the park together! Just a sweet little story about the cutest couple ever! CappyPenelope! Human. Oneshot. R&R please!


A/N: My very first Hamtaro story that I've writte before! It's a one-shot for Cappy/Penelope! I've always loved the couple so I decided to make a cute little story about it!They're human, just so you know! R&R please!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pinky Promise?**

"Tag, you're it!" Cappy shouted as he tapped Penelope lightly on the shoulder and then ran away. Penelope giggled as she turned around and began to chase after him. Her dark chocolate-colored hair flew behind her as she dashed around the park and her light pink sundress flapped wildly in the wind. Cappy laughed, running away from the small girl. He held his green cap firmly on his head so it wouldn't blow away.

It was a sunny day, early August. It was so nice and warm outside, that Penelope and Cappy had the urge to go outside and play. They snuck out to the park that was a block or two away, taking with them a few quarters from Pashmina's purse.

Suddenly, Penelope tripped over a branch. "Ah!" She shouted as she fell down to the ground. Cappy turned around almost immediately and ran over to the fallen girl.

"Penelope! Are you okay!" Cappy asked, standing over little Penelope. She sat up, her eyes brimming with tears. She looked up at Cappy innocently. Her look made Cappy want to cry also. Suddenly, she stood up, tagged Cappy, and ran away.

"Ha ha! Gotchya!" Penelope yelled, laughing as she ran away.

"Hey!" Cappy yelled, running after her again. He laughed, also. He was much faster than her, so he caught up to her quickly and tagged her back.

As soon as she was tagged, she stopped running. She looked over at Cappy. "Cappy, I'm tired." She said. Cappy was panting slightly from the running as well.

"Me too." He replied.

The two of them walked over to a tree. It was too hot to be sitting around in the sun so it was best to sit under the shade of a tree. They sat down next to each other, leaning back against the tree trunk. It was quiet for a few minutes as the two of them caught their breath and rested.

Soon, the silence got awkward for Cappy. Thoughts danced through his head. He felt better when he and Penelope were chatting away about something like ice cream or something. The quiet made him feel all too awkward. But for some reason, he couldn't think of anything to say. He looked up at the sky and all around, trying to think of something to say.

"Cappy?" Penelope asked, looking up at him. He wasn't looking at her. "Are you mad at me because I cheated to tag you?" She asked, oh so innocently. Cappy looked back at her and shook his head furiously.

"No!" He replied, yelling a little. But apparently, Penelope thought he was yelling because he was angry. Her bright pink eyes saddened and tears lined them.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Cappy shook his head again.

"No! Please don't cry!" Cappy said, seeing that she was about to. She put one of her tiny fingers in her mouth and whimpered softly.

"I'm not mad, I promise!" Cappy said. He would have sworn, but he wasn't allowed to swear. He knew Penelope wasn't allowed to either anyway.

"Really?" Penelope asked suddenly brightening up. Cappy nodded.

"Uh huh! Really!" He said. Penelope smiled one of the most sweet and innocent smiles. Cappy blushed a little bit.

"Promise?" She asked just to be sure. Cappy smiled back and nodded.

"Promise!" He replied. Penelope smiled again, and then hugged Cappy tightly. Cappy blushed for a second, and then hugged her back.

Penelope noticed him blushing. "How come your face is red? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" she asked, bringing her face closer to his so she could examine it better. He blushed some more.

"No, I'm okay…" He said, leaning back a little bit. Penelope smiled and then leaned back against the tree.

"Okay, then!" She said. He leaned back against the tree next to her.

Cappy yawned a little bit. He was tired still. Both he and Penelope had missed their naptime. He rubbed his eyes a little. He looked over at Penelope. Her eyes were half closed.

Penelope was tired also. She felt her eyes closed, but she quickly opened them back up again. She didn't want to fall asleep yet. But soon, her eyes shut.

Cappy noticed that she had fallen asleep. If she was going to sleep, he might as well too. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. Suddenly, he felt something hit his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Penelope leaning on him. He blushed slightly. She was so cute, sleeping like a little angel. She seemed so innocent. Cappy smiled.

"Oh! I know!" He whispered silently as a thought popped up into his mind.

**---------------**

Penelope's eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them as she sat up. She looked around. Cappy was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly felt scared now that Cappy was gone. _Did he leave without me?_ She thought.

"Penelope!"

Penelope looked up, hearing her name being called. A wide smile appeared on her face as she saw Cappy running towards her. "Cappy!" She shouted happily. She stood up and ran up to ho, hugging him tight. He blushed again.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'm just happy to see you're still here!" She yelled, still hugging him. Cappy was confused.

"Why? Did you think I left?" Cappy asked. Penelope didn't answer; she just kept hugging him.

"I wouldn't leave without you, don't worry." He said, pulling her away from him so she could see him smile at her. She smiled back. "I just went to, um…" He held out two bright red flowers.

"For me?" She asked. Cappy blushed and nodded. Penelope smiled as she took the two flowers.

"They're so pretty-ful!" Penelope squealed, looking at them. Cappy smiled at her.

"There's some more over there. Come on, I'll show you!" He said, grabbing her hand and running off in the other direction. Penelope struggled to keep up.

Finally, they reached a small little garden gilled with different arrangements of different colored flowers. Penelope sparkled with glee, seeing all the beautiful flowers. She sat down in the middle of the flower patch and placed her own two flowers down for a minute. "Wow! There so pretty-ful!" She yelled with excitement in her eyes.

"Uh huh, I know." Cappy replied, sitting down also. He watched as Penelope fiddled around with some flowers, her back turned to him. After a few minutes, she turned around, holding a crown of flowers tied together.

"See? I made it for you!" Penelope said, placing the crown on Cappy's head. Cappy blushed as she did so.

"Th-thanks." He said.

"Your welcome!" She said, smiling happily. She picked up the flowers Cappy gave to her. Suddenly, she heard Cappy's stomach grumble.

"Oh, are you hungry?" She asked, looking at him. Cappy stood up and nodded his head.

"Let's get some ice cream!" He said smiling. Penelope looked excited as she stood up.

"Okay!" She replied.

**---------------**

Penelope held the ice cream cone in her hand. "Are you sure?" she asked for the fifth time. Cappy sighed, and nodded.

"I'm sure. You can have it." He said. Penelope looked at the ice cream.

"I knew we should have brought more money. But I think you should have it since you were the one who was hungry." She said, holding it out for him to take it. Cappy shook his head.

"No, it's okay. There's only one and I know you really wanted it so you can have it." He said. He gave her a warm smile to reassure her. Penelope looked at the ice cream for a second. Then she got an idea.

"I know! Let's share it!" She said, smiling brightly.

"Share it?" Cappy asked. Penelope nodded, licking the ice cream.

"It's really good!" She said, licking it some more. Then, she handed it to Cappy. "Here, you're turn!"

Cappy took the ice cream cone. "Well, okay…" he said, licking the ice cream once. "Oh! It is really good!" He said, licking it more. He then handed it back to Penelope who took it and licked it. The two of them shared the ice cream happily. Finally, the two of them finished it all.

Cappy suddenly laughed. "You've got ice cream all over you're face!" He said in between all the laughs. Penelope blushed in embarrassment, then laughed.

"Here, let me get it for you." Cappy said, wiping her mouth of with a napkin. Penelope giggled a little bit. Cappy laughed also.

"Hey, Cappy?" Penelope asked. Cappy looked at her.

"Yeah? What is it?" Cappy asked. Penelope smiled her sweet little smile once more.

"Let's stay best friends forever!" Penelope said. Cappy blushed instantly at her words. "Let's stay together forever!" She said, happily.

Cappy nodded wildly. "Okay!" He said, returning her smile.

"Promise?" She asked for reassurance. Cappy nodded again.

"I promise!" He replied energetically. She held up her pinky finger to him.

"Pinky promise?" She asked for a final reassurance. He nodded again.

"Pinky promise!" He said happily. He held up his own finger and their pinkies entwined together. Penelope smiled happily and clapped.

"Okay! Let's go home now!" She said finally. Cappy nodded with an "Okay!" and the two of them began to walk home, hand in hand.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Whee! It was SO cute! It was like… TOO cute! Oh my god, I loved it! SO much! Hee hee… I hoped you all liked it too! Review please!


End file.
